


I'm here to ruin you (be my paradise)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bottom Lee Taeyong, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Our frat is different that any of the others out there, ours isn't limited to extreme, we go beyond that and the members here are not afraid of challenges that seek the farthest level of inappropriate"(Where taeyong is the leader of a frat named Delta Lambda Phi (ΔΛΦ) which works for the rights of lgbtq+ and in order to get a recruitment in, johnny and jaehyun are asked to have sex with the leader as rush.)





	I'm here to ruin you (be my paradise)

**Author's Note:**

> So hello! It's me again. It's another taeyong centric fiction because I'm here with all the water to clear the drought of bottom taeyong fics cuz like it's up-to only 5 pages WTF. 
> 
> A/N: I know nothing about fraternities and how they work, I'm writing this based solely off of google. I did a lot of research and have a lot of notes but if you are offended or triggered by this, I suggest you click off. 
> 
> 2\. Bids can be done by any means and I mean anything. Yes this works how American fraternities work because only they have frats unlike other countries. 
> 
> 3\. I repeat, if you are offended or triggered please click off and the others who are here to read this, I hope you have a happy reading and please suggest ideas so I can add them to this. 
> 
> 4\. Also this frat exists in real life and I don't know how it works exactly. This is based solely off of fiction and from the pigments of my imagination of how I make things work. 
> 
> 5\. This is PURELY fiction. Thank you. Also check out my other stories if you want to. 
> 
> 6\. Suggestions are always welcomed.

Jaehyun knows taeyong or it could almost be considered as stalking, all thanks to johnny being a major in photography and having the  _ absolute  _ best taste in nature.

Take Taeyong, for example. 

A whole rowdy with gentle, sparkling eyes and soft skin, adorned by black outfits and snapbacks crowing his cotton pink candy hair, painted stockings lining the length of his legs if he felt extra pretty on occasional days. 

The trivial things that jaehyun noticed about him were beyond beautiful to explain. He always looked pretty, the kind of ethereal that took one's breath away with a single glance. 

Being the leader of a fraternity that ran with it's own rules and regulations, mostly revolutionary and rebellious one that a majority of the student body on the campus grounds wanted to be a part of. 

Jaehyun considered himself as one of them too. 

Most of the fraternities with various purposes weren't allowed on the campus grounds, humorously enough, their principal, (being an old man with loads of money stacked) would throw a fit if he found any of the frats on his campus grounds that wake up students in their dormitories by partying. 

Though being grumpy as hell, he's still humble enough to let a fraternity stand that supports for the rights of the lgbtq+ and jaehyun, being a gay man himself wanted to experience it. 

He sees them work effortlessly, from the way pide flags adorne their home (mostly a mansion) to the way they held the greatest parties of all time. Being able to participate in their parades were  _ something  _ that jaehyun couldn't have done if it wasn't for taeyong. 

 

Honestly, the way he was whipped for a guy who would most possibly never acknowledge his existence and the frat he ran kept jaehyun in check that there was  _ atleast _ someone who cared about them. Weirdly enough, his mental health had been stable since he heard that there was a frat of his type, he wonders why, it was definitely not because of someone he adored. 

The main reason he wanted to join a frat, particularly taeyong's fraternity was because; he's a senior and almost graduating from college with a degree certificate scrunched beneath his palm and tears in his eyes, he wants to call something his  _ home _ other than Johnny's elite parent's penthouse. 

So currently in his position with laptop in his lap and completely unbothered by the cheers coming from the ground floor jaehyun scrolls through taeyong's pictures taken by Johnny's very hands with heart eyes, his mouth watering and pants tightening at each one. 

A particular one managed to catch Jaehyun's eyes. 

It's him, of course, his pale tan things wrapped around black fishnets as he what seemed to take a bold step towards someone twice the size of him, eyes sharp and mouth set into a snarl that almost would've scared jaehyun if he wasn't too busy lusting over it, mind wandering over the possibilities of seeing many of  _ those _ when he gets a hand on the position of being a brother. 

He's excited for it too, shamefully enough, years and years of longing to join in was finally becoming a reality that rose goosebumps over his skin as he thought of it. Now the other thing he needed was for johnny to agree with him so they go down with this thing together because ‘bros for life’, wasn't it? 

Jaehyun perks up at the sound of door knob twisting, Johnny's tall shadow looming over his shoulder as he breathes in the familiar cologne of apple and wet grass. 

“the deltas were handing out qualifications and rules for frat bros who were interested in joining the fraternity” Johnny speaks, his lips hovering over Jaehyun's ears as he took a glance at the screen. 

Jaehyun was truly going to treasure the smile that grew on Johnny's lips at the site. 

"and you brought me this because?" he asks, painting on a mask of completely oblivious on his face with a slight scrunch to his brow. 

"you know why, you bastard" 

 

Jaehyun's day just couldn't get better after hearing this. He grins from ear to ear, ripping the paper out of johnny's hands to clutch his wrist tightly,

Oh fuck here we go, it's now or never and jaehyun read through all the possibilities of Johnny being gay or atleast bisexual, it was enough to convince himself that Johnny wouldn't refuse or atleast say no to his puppy dog eyes. 

“you're coming with me” he says, eyes all serious and mouth set into a thin line, mind yelling a thousand words. 

“fuck no” 

Okay ouch. 

Jaehyun masks the disappointment on his face as he pulls on his most pitiful puppy dog eyes (like he had planned) basically begging, mentally falling on his knees. 

As Johnny refused to budge, he sighed defeatedly, “But johnny" he whines, "who am I going to play overwatch with if you aren't going to be there with me?” 

It's manipulating, jaehyun knows, knows too fucking well and he eventually had to do it to Johnny and play with his weakest point if he wanted to get his way.

Johnny was an excellent gamer and jaehyun being his favorite partner to play with, he was sure this would throw Johnny off guard because being an alpha male, jaehyun wouldn't have thought of begging if it weren't for  _ him.  _

 

“who's going to laugh at my lame jokes, Johnny?”

A laugh.  _ Success.  _

Jaehyun swore he saw hints of tears glistening in Johnny eyes. 

 

“let's see this” jaehyun hums, clicking the pen in his hands as he roamed his eyes through the paper sitting innocently on the bed, Johnny beside him eyes ogling over the letters. 

_ Qualifications:  _

 

  * __Should be a part of LGBT community (gay, lesbian, bisexual, pansexual, asexual, trans, demisexual etc)__


  * _Have at least a 2.5 cumulative GPA._


  * _Be in good standing with the university (academic and conduct)_


  * _Obliged to keep the dorm clean and are supposed to do any work given by the leader._



 

 

“we're both gay, so that's a tick” jaehyun crosses the first one, twirling the pen as a smirk forms on the corner of his lips, “I have a GPA of 4.2, so” 

“4.2?” Johnny shrieks, “oh my god, I did not know that” he sounded genuinely surprised, eyes twitching back and forth, “my GPA is about 3.6” 

jaehyun claps a hand on Johnny's shoulders, “it's a good thing, you don't need to worry, I'm sure there are a lot of tutors in the frat” 

“are we in a good standing with the university?” jaehyun asks, pointedly looking at Johnny because he was never the one to cause trouble and even a little bit of discomfort.

Johnny on the other hand, sure does, vandalising university's property and maybe also because he got caught doing graffiti on one of the walls. He was rebellious by nature, who would perfect play the role of being a frat brother of such a rebellious fraternity. 

“the principal and I are on 'okay' terms” Johnny emphazes the 'okay' sheepishly, taking the pen from Jaehyun's fingers into his own to cross out the third option. 

“obliged to do any work given by the leader” jaehyun reads out loud, “I can cook and do the dishes” 

“I can clean” Johnny says, placing the pen on the option to cross it out until jaehyun decided to open his fucking mouth and say, 

“ _ any work?”  _ he repeats, his perverted brain working over filthy words, “I have a feeling that this has  _ another _ meaning to it” 

“stop being weird” Johnny flicks his head, crossing out the option. 

 

_ Rules:  _

 

  * __Members are encouraged to become involved in a variety of campus and community organizations and activities.__


  * _Brothers are allowed to wear any clothing which must be suitable for shoes as slippers are not allowed in the house._


  * _It is always a party. Anyone not partying must take a shot._


  * _A tattoo of the fraternity to be compulsorily tattooed on the brother so that the outsiders know to which frat they belong to._


  * _Must own a vehicle._


  * _Respect all the brothers in the fraternity or you will be severely punished._


  * **_The most important one: do not fake your sexuality just because you think our leader is hot and want to get laid._**



 

**_(YOU CAN KEEP YOUR LOUSY DICKS TO YOURSELF)_ **

 

  * __Fees should be paid after becoming a brother immediately and will be given a concession if you meet the expectations that our leader is looking for.__



 

**_This is a frat that will fight you to death if you mess with any of us._ **

_ Alright. These are the Frat House Rules. Learn them. Live by them. Remember that college is the best time of your life, and we’ll pressure you forever after to live up to our expectations! Let's go gays and lesbians!  _

 

“the rules are scary” Johnny squirms, a shiver running down the length of his spine as the pen in his hands twitched with the amount of pressure he'd been holding it. 

“which one of these are we lacking?” 

“I have a vehicle and I'm always up for alcohol” Johnny says, crossing the options, jaehyun nods in agreement. “we're supposed to be walking barefoot in the dorm then?” 

“I'm sure one of them as foot fetish because this rule is definitely uncalled for” jaehyun says, crossing it out, “I've never seen a frat that doesn't allow slippers in” 

“a tattoo sounds exciting surely but it's as permanent as messing up a clean white shirt” a lame example but Johnny nods in agreement nonetheless. 

“I wonder how many of them got kicked out and beaten because of the seventh rule” jaehyun wonders out loud, “the real question though” 

“how many times did it happen that they had to include this kind of rule in the pamphlet?” 

“I don't know” Johnny sighs, “we get a fee concession if we meet the expectations?” 

“sounds nice” 

**Author's Note:**

> :333


End file.
